


Rousing the Inquisitor

by felandaris



Series: Ever After [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Play, Consensual Sex, Cullenlingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, lucky quizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: A sweet wake-up for the Herald, courtesy of her CommanderFor day 2 ofCullen Appreciation Week.





	Rousing the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gugle1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugle1980/gifts).



> It's Cullen Appreciation Week and I managed to finish a new piece!  
> I'm dedicating this to AnyaRuth or gugle1980 on Tumblr, a Cullenite though and through who tirelessly supports writers and artists and corrupts us all with her wonderful screen caps and juicy food porn.

Sunlight invites his caress. Frail beams of white, scattered by the window’s mosaic, embrace the curve of a shoulder, the swell of her chest in its peaceful ebb and tide.

He’s barely conscious, but the view, the _vision_ of her never fails to rally his mind into wakefulness. A halo of hair frames her sprawled out figure; the strain of countless battles has fallen off her for a sacred few hours, leaving her features soft and perhaps the hint of a smile on her lips. Cullen ponders, then concludes he won’t be robbing her of much more sleep since duty will call soon.

Scooting closer, he traces her cotton vest’s flimsy strap, sliding it off sideways. Trained restraint has him stroking back up her shoulder, grazing defined edges, a thin scar and silken skin.

An exhale, heavy with anticipation initiates his next move. With just the pad of a finger he traverses where muscle becomes feminine softness. Resting for a second, he marvels at how the mere sensation of her, even through her layer, speeds up his heartbeat, warms his loins. Pulling the top taut, his eyes narrow when he spots her areola’s outline, all flat and oblivious.

Cullen grins.

_Not for much longer._

A slow circle drawn by an eager finger, and a wreath of dainty pebble comes alive, straining upwards. In its midst a sharp point forms, rising under the vest. Her breath’s hitch draws Cullen’s fascinated gaze away, but she remains in the Fade yet.

Leaning in with her nipple right underneath his nose, Cullen can _smell_ her allure. Without a thought his tongue sneaks out, and a hoarse _ah_ escapes him when it stiffens, thickening delightfully as he licks through the flimsy material. Humming, he cups her in his palm while a thumb teases the peak, long and hard now. With one hand on her right breast, Cullen closes in on her left when-

“Oh!”

The sound is half hiss, half moan and all surprise. He gawks at her face, serene as if in deep sleep, then at the hand giving testing squeezes to the bulge tenting his smalls.

Cullen chuckles, shaking his head before her bosom calls. And she’s urging him now, pulling down her vest with her eyes closed. Her breasts all but _bounce_ out of their confines, playful jiggles throbbing in his groin.

A second passes before he recognises the growl as his own, but then his lips find her and he sighs, sucks as her body sings for him- chest shoving into his face, throaty moans ringing sweetly, and a hand grabbing his, pushing it towards her groin.

An irate nipple plops from his mouth as Cullen looks up when he finds her frilly underpants scandalously damp. And she, she just grins, lust-shaded eyes commanding him from under heavy lids while those frisky hips rock into his touch.

Granting her breast one last sloppy kiss, he shuffles downwards where his attention is in high demand. The moment he settles between those smooth thighs her scent hits him. Pure feminine arousal invades his senses, leaving him dizzy, and he grips the dishevelled covers.

When his tongue delves in her flavour loosens the groan of a man who hasn’t eaten in days. He knew she’d be wet, but her honey is _flowing_ for him, sweet and bitter and utterly intoxicating. Knowing palms find round buttocks, holding her steady and open. Cullen slurps, hums when he draws little cries and hisses from her. Over the months he’s learned the paradise that’s her body so he navigates the path to her peak without effort- the juts of her hips, those scratches on his back and her gem’s throbs guide him.

The jab of a foot on his rear alerts Cullen to how he’s been grinding into the sheet, and he chuckles with her between his lips.

Within a single beat her shins entrap his head, strong fingers tear at bundles of his hair and from above comes a swear rather unsuited to the Herald of Andraste.

Cullen takes his cue.

A hard suckle at that gloriously stiff clitoris and the sneaky touch of a nipple send her tumbling, crashing, gushing hot lust and spouting mindless obscenities. And he keeps his grip, holding her in place while he drinks her up.

As thrashes slow to quivers and her voice thins out, Cullen, too, eases off. His journey towards her face was to be paved with pecks and tickles- except she drags him up, prying his mouth open, and her kiss’ sheer force leaves him breathless. They lick and lap at each other’s tongues while she ruts into him as if she hadn’t just tumbled from the heavens. Rough kisses, quick nibs at his lobe and hard nipples pressing into him leave no choice. Before he can even think Cullen is inside her, slipping in with delicious ease, and they both sigh when frizzy curls brush her bald mound.

Respite lasts but a breath. She bites her lip as Cullen gets up on his haunches; grips the headboard behind her when he grabs hold of her thighs; whispers _Fuck me already_ when he withdraws for leverage.

And Cullen doesn’t need to hear it twice.

A dull slap, then another, and he’s pumping inside her. She pulls at him, drawing him closer to his end, and his breath comes in laborious pants. Three, four, five more frantic thrusts and he’s gone.

Climax hits, blinds, _destroys_ him. Cullen clutches her shoulders, hard enough to bruise while he huffs and shudders.

When his vision clears, passion’s frenzy dissolves into overwhelming, mind-shattering love. She’s there, of course, whispering amid feathery pecks on his hairline. Comfortable lethargy is a shuddering sigh and a shared grin. Cullen’s flush is sure to rival hers, though his will never look as dear.

They remain joined, like he knows she wants to. Foreheads touch, noses rub and swollen lips nibble. A blissful eternity later Cullen realises his eyes have fallen shut. He blinks, smiles at the sight. There’s only one thing to say.

“Good morning, my love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me and the boys on Tumblr](https://cullenstairshenanigans.tumblr.com)


End file.
